


The Power of Friendship

by FapItFelix



Category: Shaman King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FapItFelix/pseuds/FapItFelix
Summary: Yoh has always had a deep bond with his friends. A bond so deep, in fact, sometimes the best way to share it is with physical affection. [Shameless Poly Yoh Series; This fic has no boundaries. Expect it to be very smutty.] Dedicated to my friend Mip who I blame for making me read Shaman King
Relationships: Asakura Yoh & Kyouyama Anna, Asakura Yoh/Amidamaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Power of Friendship

The sun had fallen hours ago, the Inn shrouded in darkness. Yoh laid in his futon, his mind plagued with thoughts, incapable of sleep. While his last trip to the spirit world, and seeing Hao, was long ago, he couldn’t shake the feelings of unease on nights like this. Even if it was finally a night where the spirits of the Inn were at rest, and he felt mostly alone with his thoughts. Even Anna wasn’t home; she had taken Hana on a trip to see Ren, so Yoh was truly alone.

Well, he was never truly alone. Amidamaru was always by his side; he had assumed that once their fight was over, Amidamaru would depart their world and cross over to be with his beloved Mosuke. But that didn’t happen. Amidamaru never brought it up, and Yoh wasn’t the type to pry. But it did make him wonder. After waiting for 600 years, you think he’d be eager to be by his side for eternity.

Yoh looked over to the nightstand, where Amidamaru’s memorial tablet was sitting. Yoh just looked at it, thoughts rushing through his head. 

But, momentarily, he forgot that Amidamaru could see him through it. So, it surprised him a bit as Amidamaru flew out from it, laying down beside him with a look of concern. “Is everything alright?” 

Yoh, though a bit startled at first, just let out a small laugh and smiled at him. “Yeah. Just thinking about stuff.”

Amidamaru furrowed his eyebrows. “I know you well enough to know that something is concerning you. You know I am always here to listen.”

Yoh just rolled to lay on his back, crossing his arms behind his head to stare up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes after a moment. “I’ve just... been wondering.” He glanced over at Amidamaru before continuing on. “Why didn’t you pass over after our mission was done?”

Amidamaru looked confused. “What do you mean? Our mission isn’t done.”

Yoh blinked at him. “No, I mean. I asked you to be my partner so I could become Shaman King. I failed on that, but you’re still here.”

Amidamaru just smiled at him, his usual faint blush he would always have across his face when talking about things with Yoh. “Well of course. I told you that I wanted to stay by your side. I have a new purpose here on Earth, I don’t need to rush to the afterlife.”

Yoh sat up a bit, his eyebrows furrowed once more in confusion. “But what about Mosuke? You waited six hundred years for him. I thought you’d be eager to return to him by now.”

Amidamaru laughed a bit, his face a bit redder again. “Indeed, I waited six hundred years. But what's a few more? Seeing Anna have a child so soon after the battle, it gave me a new person to protect. I can’t leave you behind when there’s new life all around me. Mosuke can wait. I’ve found someone here on Earth who I want to stay by the side of and protect, perhaps even until it's your turn to join us in the afterlife.”

Yoh felt his face burn up at that. It felt so... romantic. Amidamaru caught onto that quickly, and added with some urgency in his voice, “Ah- I didn’t mean to come off in a way that would make you uncomfortable. I just meant... I admire you. And I don’t want to leave you. I value what we have.”

Yoh looked away a moment, his face still feeling hot. But he didn’t want to just leave Amidamaru hanging like this. So he turned back to face him, leaning on his arm. “Only if that's okay. I’m glad you enjoy your time here this much that you’d stick around.” Yoh grinned wide, his usual dumb smile that always seemed to make Amidamaru’s ghostly heart flutter.

“Anything for you.” Amidamaru responded with an equally large smile. 

At that moment, the light of the moon caught the window, shining down on the two of them, giving the room a bit more magic than it had before. While Amidamaru’s form didn’t always play by the rules of the area around it, somehow the glow of the moon made him shine a bit more than before. 

“Yoh-Dono.” Amidamaru said quietly, his eyes diverting away from Yoh’s as he said his name. “If it's not out of line to ask, I want to request a favor.”

Curiosity flashing in his eyes, Yoh continued to smile as he responded. “What is it?”

“Well.” A faint blush fell upon Amidamaru’s face. “I haven’t kissed anyone in hundreds of years, and...” His face grew hotter the more he spoke. “Since you can feel my form unlike other humans, and since you’re my master too...”

A small chuckle fell from Yoh’s lips. Amidamaru being so absolutely shy about this was so god damned cute. “Amidamaru. You don’t need to get so bashful about it. Of course we can kiss.”

“A-are you sure? Wouldn’t-“ Amidamaru’s words almost tumbled from his lips, like he was blindsided by Yoh’s as-usual nonchalant attitude. 

“We’ve talked about it. It’s fine.” Yoh’s grin never fell. And he wasn’t lying; He and Anna had discussed this before. It was nothing she wasn’t okay with.

“Only... if you’re sure...” His voice came out a bit shaky, still so uncertain. But Amidamaru knew he was in good hands. If he trusted anyone, of course it was the one he had been by the side of all these years. And if Yoh said it was fine, then it was fine.

As Yoh leaned up from his futon, scooting closer to Amidamaru, he silently thanked everyone who ever helped him grow as a shaman, to be able to reach the point where he could effortlessly touch a spirit like they existed in the physical realm. He briefly remembered how difficult this used to be for him when he was a kid, but now it was so easy he didn’t even have to try. Without another thought, Yoh put his hand around Amidamaru’s waist, pulling him to his own futon into a tight embrace.

A squeak fell from Amidamaru’s lips as Yoh effortlessly pulled him so close. Had he always been that strong? Or was it just how powerful his mana was that he could so easily just manhandle a spirit like that? It's not like Amidamaru had a lot of time to ponder it; just a moment later, Yoh’s lips were against his, and the entire world melted away. 

It was only a few seconds until their lips parted. But those seconds felt like centuries. Just the two of them, in a calm, serene room, with nothing but the moonlight illuminating them. Amidamaru’s eyes fluttered open, looking at Yoh like some sort of puppy, completely entranced and all around excited. But Yoh, of course, just smiled back his damn million dollar dumb smile he always gave. Which seemed to just rile Amidamaru up even more. How could one person be so cute?

Without another word, Amidamaru leaned in and returned the kiss again. Yoh flinched a bit in surprise; sure, Amidamaru would impulsively act on his feelings all the time, but kissing him again so quickly was startling to say the least. But Amidamaru didn’t seem to notice Yoh’s reaction, leaning into him all the more, his body pressing up against the only other human he could feel for years. It didn’t take long for Yoh to lean back in, wrapping his arms around him and parting his lips to allow Amidamaru to do what he pleased.

It was almost instinctual, like Amidamaru’s hands were not moving from his own volition. His fingers slid up the sides of Yoh’s robe, feeling the warmth of his body as it pressed up against him. Yoh grinned a bit as he felt what Amidamaru was doing, returning the affection by sliding one hand inside the front of his robe, and his other hand running through his long, silken hair. 

The kiss felt like it was lasting a millennia; time stood still as there was no sound but the cicadas chirping on the trees, and the quiet noises escaping their lips. Yoh could feel his body growing hotter, and he decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He momentarily pulled back from Amidamaru, the cold air rushing between their bodies as they separated.

“Yoh-Dono?” Amidamaru mumbled out, opening his eyes in a moment of worry that he perhaps did something wrong. 

Yoh put a finger to Amidamaru’s lips, a grin on his face as he did so. Amidamaru immediately quieted, watching him with curiosity to see what he would do next. Yoh gently pushed against Amidamaru’s chest, forcing him to lay on his back again, and then crawled on top of him to sit on his hips. And, of course, that just made Amidamaru all the more flustered. But he did his best to hold it in, trying not to spoil whatever it was Yoh had in mind. 

Yoh then shuffled his arms out of his robe, the fabric pooling at his waist but leaving his torso exposed. Before Amidamaru could make any sort of comment on that, he leaned down and kissed him again, shutting up any comments that would no doubt ruin the mood. Amidamaru just decided to take it and let Yoh take charge, like always, since he trusted him with every ounce of his soul.

Yoh kept Amidamaru as distracted as he could with that kiss, using the opportunity to slide his hands into Amidamaru’s robe to pull it down as well. Amidamaru’s arms slid from the robe, and he brought his arms up to hold Yoh in a loose embrace, enjoying the warmth he brought to his cold form. 

The kiss ended a bit too soon, but Yoh wasn’t the type to keep him waiting. He brought his lips over to Amidamaru’s neck, kissing that as well as he trailed his lips downward. He gave butterfly kisses all the way down Amidamaru’s sculpted chest, sliding down his shorts as he drew closer.

Amidamaru moved his arms up to cover his face, feeling absolutely embarrassed at the way this was going, but his nerves rendered him unable to speak up about it. But, considering how close the two were, there was no doubt in his mind that Yoh knew exactly what he was doing to him. Words weren’t needed now, like they usually weren’t ever needed with them. 

A gasp fell from his lips as Yoh slid his tongue around Amidamaru’s shaft. It wasn’t like he was an expert; Yoh was clumsy in his movements, but giving it his all as he took the entire girth into his mouth, his nose pushing against Amidamaru’s stomach as he did so. Amidamaru’s breathing turned to panting, one arm falling from his face to grip at the futon below him, an eye opening to look and see exactly what it was Yoh was doing. It was then he realized Yoh wasn’t exactly interested in just pleasing him this way; he seemed to be focused on getting Amidamaru’s length as wet and glistening as possible.

Oh. Oh no. Amidamaru covered his face again as he felt the fabric of Yoh’s robe finally fall off entirely, landing a bit on his legs. “Hey.” Yoh’s voice came out soft, his smile audible through his words. “Look at me.”

It's not like Amidamaru could exactly decline, so he shifted his arms a bit to look at Yoh. Yoh’s face was just as red as his was, but that stupid grin helped him feel his heart at ease. Yoh leaned down for another kiss, and Amidamaru concentrated on that as he felt something much tighter and warmer envelop his dick. He had to pull from the kiss momentarily to let out a deep groan, his arms wrapping tighter around Yoh’s back as he did so. He briefly wondered if perhaps this wasn’t Yoh’s first time doing this- of course he’d had sex before, considering he fathered a child, but Amidamaru had not expected Yoh to be quite as skillful as he was at… well. This.

Yoh’s eyebrows were furrowed as he concentrated on not missing his target, but it wasn’t long before he relaxed enough to feel Amidamaru slide all the way inside. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, his own breaths a bit ragged as he struggled to adjust to this feeling. Yoh glanced down at Amidamaru’s face to judge how he felt about all this, and smiled again at the sight. Amidamaru looked pained, but definitely in a good way. His hair was messy, stuck to his face in many places, one arm half covering his face due to shame while the other was gripping the futon with absolute determination. It was just too cute.

Yoh lifted his hips a little, wincing at the slight sting that gave for him to start moving so soon, clamping his eyes shut. But hearing Amidamaru let out a groan as he moved just encouraged him to keep going, so he pulled almost the entire way out, then slid himself down again. He repeated this motion a few times, still getting used to the feeling and trying so hard not to accidentally slip out, when a voice came out quietly from beneath him.

“Yoh-Dono… I’m sorry.” Amidamaru’s voice sounded desperate, and Yoh opened his eyes again to look at him. Amidamaru’s expression was devoid of the embarrassment it had moments ago; now it was full to the brim with a sense of lust. Yoh felt his heart race in his chest, and it was only a second later when he felt Amidamaru’s strong hands grab his hips and lift his body upward. He was confused for a moment, before his brain clued in to exactly what was happening.

Amidamaru held Yoh up, just a bit above where he sat, and then began to thrust his hips upward at a much faster pace. Yoh moaned loudly, squirming a bit to stabilize himself in this new development as Amidamaru pounded into him with passion. Yoh fell forward a bit, leaning on his arms as moans continuously fell from his lips, until his mouth was silenced by a kiss from Amidamaru. Yoh leaned into it, letting Amidamaru relax his head against the futon as they had a very wet, sloppy kiss while the only other sound was the hard slapping against Yoh’s ass.

Amidamaru’s breath grew more ragged as he felt himself coming closer, and Yoh could feel as his pace began to be less rhythmic. So Yoh took this opportunity to lean on his left arm for support, sliding his right arm between them to grab his own shaft and quickly move it to the same pace Amidamaru was at. But Yoh in all his inexperience felt he went just a bit too fast, squirming a bit as he felt all the heat in his body shoot down to his crotch, thick white liquid spilling onto his hand as he moved. 

Amidamaru watched as this happened, and it was just what he needed to finish. He grabbed Yoh’s hips a bit harder, thrusting into him harder and then holding him down onto him as he felt himself fill Yoh’s insides. It was quiet, nothing but the sound of their breathing as Amidamaru slowed to a stop and relaxed.

Both of them had their eyes closed, deeply attempting to regain some air after such a moment of passion. Yoh opened his eyes first, sliding himself off of Amidamaru and wincing a bit at the sting. He felt some liquid slide out from his ass, and he instinctively went to feel it. He moved his hand closer to his face, the moonlight having shifted so the room was much darker now. The white liquid was still very distinct, with a soft glow of its own in the darkness.

“Wow. I didn’t know spirits could do that.” Yoh said aloud, before realizing that was very much a thought meant to stay inside his head.

Amidamaru, who had finally relaxed, felt his face burning up again. “Yoh-Dono!!” He covered his face with his hands, feeling more embarrassed than he had this entire time.

Yoh just laughed, rolling over and cuddling up to Amidamaru. “Don’t worry about it. Just surprised me.” Yoh kissed his cheek, closing his eyes as he snuggled up. “Let's do that again sometime.” 

Amidamaru couldn’t muster up the words to respond, but instead just kissed the top of Yoh’s head in his own way of confirming. Yoh just chuckled a bit at that, glad that they got to share this moment in the moonlight.

-

Ren calmly walked through the front door to the Inn, rolling his eyes as it was once again unlocked. Sure, Yoh was a powerful enough Shaman to hold his own against some robbers, but leaving your door unlocked is like asking for someone to come steal all of your shit. He sighed a bit, taking his shoes off at the door and going up toward Yoh’s room. This was definitely a good opportunity to lecture him, especially since it seemed Anna wasn’t home to do so. Someone had to do it, anyway.

The door to Yoh’s room was closed shut, so Ren slid it open with ease. “Yoh, it's noon. Wake up.” He said with feigned annoyance, but then felt his heart leap into his throat at the sight before him. Which was, of course, the sight of both Yoh and Amidamaru fast asleep, sprawled halfway across each other. Naked. And that was definitely not water smeared between them. 

Yoh yawned and leaned up. “Oh. Good morning, Ren.” He stretched a bit, looking at Ren with completely calmness despite the fact it looked like Ren had seen a ghost. 

“...I. I have no words.” Ren just stuttered out, which was the exact moment Amidamaru woke up and realized what happened. Promptly causing him to shrink down and hide back into his memorial tablet. Perhaps a good move.

“Don’t worry about it. We were just bonding.” Yoh grinned wide, and Ren realized that Yoh really had to be the biggest idiot on the planet.


End file.
